meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
Cinema of Craziness
"Cinema of Craziness" is episode 3 of Season 2 of Samuel Adventures Plot Samuel and gang goes to cinemas and Samuel meets a young person called Urslan Sokolov Transcript Starts, Samuel and Gang are walking on the streets at night Samuel: So yeah, that lamp was pink. It seemed magic for me at a start, however it ended up being not magical. Steve: Also we tried to get rid of it however it was hard since nothing could destroy it. Samuel: Except throwing it to a grinder! Neo: Wow, yeah. That lamp seemed indestructible, glad we got rid of it. Antonio: Yeah... Samuel: We are now there! and the gang arrives to cinemas Samuel: Wow, that's a long line! Steve: Yeah, it is. Antonio: I wonder what movie are they going to see. Jayden: Yeah. door opens and everyone goes inside Samuel: Wow!, we are going in! inside Jayden: Well, it is full inside. Samuel: Yeah, seems like they are going to see random movies. Steve: Have anyone decided what movie to watch? Samuel: Nope? gang facepalms Samuel: Wait, i have a plan! Antonio: What is it? :O Samuel: Look, since we didnt decide. We will split up! Neo: Sounds good to me. Jayden: Same. Steve: Nice idea! Antonio: Great. Samuel: Okay, everyone let's split up, choose a movie you want to watch splits up finds a line to theater 6 Samuel: Wow, many people seem to like this movie, so they are waiting the door to open. Dude: Hey Samuel: Huh?, who was that? sees behind and finds a dude with a black cap, black shirt, black pants and red shoes Dude: It's me. Samuel: Oh, what's your name? Dude: My name is Urslan Sokolov. I am Russian-Colombian. Samuel: Wow, you are from Russia :O, well i am Colombian native and my name is Samuel Mora Huerfano. Urslan: That's a nice name. Samuel: So what do you want? Urslan: i have been waiting in this line for minutes. However wanna do something with me before the door of this theater room opens? Samuel: Sure Urslan: Okay then. get out of this line Urslan: Look at all this people, seems like everyone wants to see a movie! notices Samuel's ring Urslan: What a nice ring! Samuel: Thanks. Urslan: Btw, so... what did you do earlier, yesterday or what? Samuel: I just found a lamp, however i thought it was magical and i tried to get rid of it using the power of- wait, i mean i had to use a shredder all by myself. Urslan: Nice. notice a popcorn machine Samuel: Wow a popcorn machine! Urslan: This is a different one, you just need to do instructions on this screen of the machine so you can get your popcorn! Samuel: Show me how your do it. Urslan: Here it goes using machine and talks while using Urslan: You choose flavour, i choose buttered,then i choose medium, later i wait for the popcorn... appears Urslan: And... done! Samuel: Neat, let me try. starts using the machine, he chooses caramel, later big ones, however... Samuel: Oh hell!, the machine has stopped working! kicks the machine and it starts shooting caramel popcorn Samuel: OH DAMN!!! popcorn stops Samuel: This machine seems to suck. Urslan: Well, when it did that, yeah. It sucks like a show where 3 kids turn into superheroes. Samuel: Yea, this is awful. a teather room is opened Samuel: Neat!, there is a movie playing, should we go in? Urslan: Sure. Samuel: K get in outside. A van appears, silhouettes of 5 dudes are seen, however later it is revealed they are Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox and Richard Unikitty: Okay, we are now at the cinemas! Puppycorn: Let's get in sis! tries to open door, but it is locked Unikitty: Damn! Dr. Fox: What should we do? Hawkodile: I will break the door! Unikitty: Wait!, how about if we get on the roof? Richard: How do you think this is gonna work? Unikitty: I have this! Dr. Fox: Where did you got it? time, on morning. Unikitty was walking, later a fire truck passes by and a ladder falls from the truck, Unikitty picks it up of Flashback Unikitty: I found it. Richard: Still, i do not think this is a good idea. puts the ladder Unikitty: Let's get up! 5 climb to the roof Unikitty: Okay, here is a tiny door on the roof. Let's get in! tries to open, but locked too Hawkodile: I will use my punch! uses punch, they later get on the tiny door, it leads to a vent Puppycorn: We are stuck on a vent now! Unikitty: We will find a way to escape then! somewhere at the cinemas Neo: Well damn, i got some popcorn and a empty soda cup. I must find what to fill it with. finds some random soda machines Neo: Neat!, let' see what's in there sees the machines Neo: We have Cherry Punch, Blueberry Bomber, Orange Candy and... one called Acid Splash. Neo: I will choose Acid Splash. fills the soda cup with Acid Splash drink Neo: Let's try! a little Neo: WOW!, really sour. And has a delicious lemon flavour!, i will pick it up! on another part Steve: I saw that a movie called: CHAOS DRIVE, is playing right now. Jayden: Let's see it then. three attempt to open the door, however it is locked Antonio: DAMN IT! Steve: Well damn, we must find a way to get in there. sees a vent Jayden: Im going there! Steve: Nice idea! Antonio: Uh... i am gonna find another way, since vents might be a bad plan. Steve: Ok, find the way. Bye! 2 unscrew the vent and get in Antonio: Let's see... a door that says EMPLOYEES ONLY Antonio: Found it! runs inside the theater room Samuel: This movie sucks. Urslan: Let's find another room, ok? 2 get out and start finding another room Urslan: Let's see... see a poster of a movie called: CHOP CHAOS Urslan: How about this one? Samuel: OK. go into the room on the vents Unikitty: It's been 10 minutes and still we cant find the exit! Puppycorn: It must be somewhere... find other vent door Unikitty: Here is one! open it, and they later fall into some cinema room, which is the Chop Chaos one Unikitty: Wow!, we got in! Dr. Fox: Everything went good after all! Puppycorn: LOOK! there is Samuel! Unikitty: HI SAMUEL! looks at them and waves Richard: He didnt speak since we are on a cinema. Unikitty: Oh yeah, btw the movie is about to start so let's see! movie starts in the employees only room Antonio: Well, seems that is where they are about to project the movies. appears Employee: HEY YOU!, what are you doing here? Antonio: Oh damn, oh damn! runs away outside, Antonio runs away, the employee is chasing him Employee: COME BACK HERE! Antonio: Oh no, you wont! jumps to a vent and gets inside, the employee does the same Employee: COME BACK NOW! goes to the cinema room where Steve and Jayden are in Steve: That's a nice movie! Jayden: I wish Antonio was there. falls Antonio: Here i am! Jayden: Where have you been? Antonio: No time to talk, we must run away! Steve: Why? see the employee fall Employee: COME BACK! Steve: LET'S GO! three run away outside Steve: Wait!, what about Samuel? Jayden: That's right! let's find him! in the cinema room where Samuel and Urslan is in, the movie is over Samuel: Really awesome movie! Urslan: Yea, how about if we go outside and see other stuff? Samuel: Okay are about to go the exit however... Jayden: SAMUEL!, we need to go. Samuel: Uh, yeah, we were doing that, why? Antonio: A dude went nuts! appears and blocks the exit Employee: Everyone aint going no where! Jayden: Well, let's go through the vent!, since the exit is blocked by him now. gang finds a vent and they go inside of it with Unikitty and friends Unikitty: That movie was awesome! and gang appears Unikitty: Samuel what are you doing? Samuel: A employee is chasing us!, we need to escape! Puppycorn: Unikitty knows an access to the roof, let's go! on the roof, everyone is here, the employee appears Employee: You idiots, attempted to access places without paying and i saw you broke a machine too, everyone is gonna be punished! and friends scream, except for Samuel and his gang Samuel: Oh yea?, try to catch me Employee: HERE IS IT! employee runs towards Samuel, however Samuel avoids him, the employee falls to the road Employee: DONT WORRY, IM OK! car appears and hits the Employee, and goes flying Samuel: Well, that was crazy Unikitty: Sure it was. Jayden: Um... how about if we go inside again and see all the movies available? Samuel: Yea, let's do. goes inside again END Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Urslan Sokolov *The events of "The Magic Lamp" are referred in this episode. Category:Samuel Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes